My Ghost
by NOOOOOOOO
Summary: When someone close to you dies, how long can you keep on your mask and pretend? Perry doesn't know yet. And he's gonna have a rough time figuring out... Sequel to My Idea Of The Norm. I suggest you read it befor this, but you don't have to.
1. Chapter 1

**Scrubs**

**My Ghost**

Oh HELL yeah! HalleIronical is BACK! Be happy people! Even though I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story...

What's been going on with me? Well, since we last spoke, I now work/volunteer at the hospital near my house! Cool, right? Yeah, I know. Despite the fact that the nurses have, like, zero respect for us, it's pretty awesome.

Oh, oh, I got Scrubs season four on DVD for Christmas! Not to mention Journey To The Center Of The Earth, starring the oh-so gorgeous Brendan Fraser. What about _you?_

**Disclaimer:** There was an old lady who lived in a shoe. And she said, "I don't own Scrubs." The End.

* * *

Perry sat up in his bed. He blinked. Something was wrong. Why were people moving around the house? It had to be at least three in the morning.

He slid out of bed, twowards the door, and into the hall.

Whimpering? Okay, this was just getting pathetic. He peaked into the living room, where Max sat with Jack.

"Max?" Perry asked, standing behind the couch. "Are you crying?" he asked.

She looked at him, her eyes wet with tears. She blinked, whipping them away. Jack, however, continued to cry. "Well, um..." She mumbled. "There's no flower..."

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier**

_Click!_

"Oh my God!" JD jumped back, falling on his behind, blinking away the flash of a camera. "_Max!"_he screamed, so high it almost competed with Elliot's screeches. "_Don't do that!!"_

The teenaged girl smiled. "It's weird. I'd think you'd be used to it by now, seeing as I've been her awhile. Everyone else is."

"I doubt that _everyone_ is." JD rolled his eyes.

Max held up a camera, snapping a picture of a couple of passing orderlies. "Hey Max," they said, continuing to walk.

"Yo," she said, staring at the picture she'd just taken.

"Touche, sixteen year old girl..."

"I win this round, but the war's not over yet?"

"Exactly." JD snapped at her and she grinned, walking away.

_Max is the late Ben Sullivan's daughter. She is one of the coolest people you will ever meet._

JD stood up, starting a gangsta walk down the hall. "Sup, ladies?" he asked a few of passing nurses. "Get a life, JD," they said.

"Yeah, get a life!" one agreed.

JD recognized them. "Carla?" he asked.

She stopped. "Sorry, I thought they were talking about another JD..." she mumbled, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm the only person with the initials J.D. in this entire hospital!" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

The intercom suddenly blared. "Will Dr. Jason Driver please report to radiology? Dr. Jason Driver to radiology."

Carla grinned.

"Hm... Touche, intercom."

* * *

Carla and Turk stared. "I've never seen two teenagers go at it for that long in my life..." Turk mumbled.

"Are you sure we should be watching this?" Carla asked.

"Who says we can't?"

"It just seems so wrong!" Carla protested.

"But it's so intense!"

Max slammed a card down on the table. "Go fish, bitch!" she yelled.

Darryl frowned. "Do you really have to call me a bitch?"

"It's a part of the deal."

"What deal?"

"The deal that you get with Maxien Lear-Sullivan."

Darryl blinked. "You're not making any since."

Max smiled. "Yeah, I know..."

Darryl rolled his eyes. "You're so lucky you're cute. Got any fives?"

"Go fish. Got any threes?"

Darryl looked at his hand. "Damn..." He handed her his three.

"Ha! You suck, dude!" Turk yelled.

JD suddenly appeared by the table. "Turk, you _have_ to come with me!" he yelled, exasperated.

Turk raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're never gonna believe this... There's another JD in the hospital!"

Turk gasped. "No way!"

"Yeah! He must be destroyed!"

_I held up a light saber and tossed it to Turk. He missed it by an inch and it cut off his pinkie._

_"JD!" he yelled._

_Carla; dressed as Princess Leya, Max; dressed as Yoda, and Darryl; dresses as R2-D2, all shook their heads at me._

_"Sorry, my outer space brotha..."_

"Did he just call you his outer space brotha?" Darryl asked.

Turk nodded, standing up. Darryl gave JD an evil look. JD tried to return the look, failing miserably.

Turk and JD turned, leaving the cafeteria.

_Ignoring the fact that I was pretty sure Max's boyfriend thought I was a racist, Turk and I ventured on to find this new JD._

* * *

Perry sat next to Jordan in front of the pediatrics office. Jack sat at his side, staring hopefully at the children playing with the toys. Jennifer Dylan sat in Jordan's lap, wriggling, restlessly to be free to crawl around on the floor.

"Daddy, I wanna play!" Jack wined.

"No," Perry said, almost before the boy finished his sentence. "Those toys are covered with germs and junk from this filthy little kids. You will not be playing with them."

Jack kicked out his legs, like any small child would do when refused something they want. "I hate you!"

"I know."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Perry, nothing is gonna happen to him if he just plays until his appointment. I'm about three seconds away from chucking Jennifer across the room as we speak. Just let the kid play."

"Can't he just watch the bad sitcom on the TV?" Perry asked.

"That's on for the adults, Perry! Children don't care about that! What is that anyways?"

Perry tilted his head. "Some show called Scrubs. It's so annoying that it makes me want to punch babies."

Every parent in the room stared at Dr. Cox. A couple held their children closer. He growled, casting the glancing away from him into several different directions. "Besides, at the beginning of every episode these loser interns put the X-Ray on backwards!"

"Nice..."

"Stupid."

"By the way, Perry, who can I talk to about birth control here?"

"For you?"

"No... Yes."

Perry stared. "No, yes?" He stared at her, watching as Jordan's eyes gave away what she meant.

"No!" Perry yelled. "You will_ not buy_ Max birth control! You know why? 'Cause she's sixteen and won't be having _sex!"_

* * *

Max's eye's widened. "Oh my God..." she mumbled.

Carla stared at her. "What?"

"I have a feeling the worst thing that could ever happen in the history of my life has just happened..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrubs**

**My Ghost**

So everyone's like, "YAY MAX IS BACK!" And, I'm like, "But, I created Max..." People love her more than me. Hahahaha!

I was asked a couple of questions. **Phantomviola **asked isn't both her parents dying worse than not getting birth control. Simple question. Simple answer. She was exaggerating. Haha!

**Keybladeboy** asked what I do at the hospital where I volunteer. I do **ANYTHING THOSE MEAN-ASS NURSES DON'T WANT TO!**So, I carry around be jars of pee, return trays, bring patients to their rooms, all that jazz. So, I'm like a nurse and an orderly mixed into one. 'Cause the orderlies don't do anything either. Blehhh... But it's still fun. So, I'm gonna stop complaining.

**Disclaimer:** There was an old lady who lived in a shoe. And she said, "I don't own Scrubs." The End.

* * *

Three hours. She'd never heard a rant last that long. Three. Long. Hours. Max made herself comfortable on the couch.

"And, just because you think it's _okay_ and _cool_ doesn't mean you're gonna start! 'Cause the first time I see you and you're little boyfriend gettin' it on here, I'm gonna kill 'em! I swear I am!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Perry." Max rolled her eyes. She was getting annoyed. "So, you're telling me that I can't _stop_ myself from having a baby by using birth control? That's just stupid."

"You're not going to be doing anything, so we won't have that problem!"

Max grinned. "You're not gonna be around all the time."

Perry opened his mouth to speak, but came to a loss.

"Ha! Didn't think of that, did you! So, now that you're quiet, I think I'll speak." Max smiled again, standing up from the couch. She clasped her hands together. "So, here's the thing. I really like Darryl. Like, _really _like him. And, I'm not saying we're_ gonna_ be having sex, but who's to say I can't be safe if it happens? I'm not one to think about making out or sex all the time. And if you had spent on _minute_of that three hours you spent to make that oh-so Coxian rant to listen to me, then you would have probably heard me say something kinda like that. Or exactly like that. So, how about you stop being such a friggin' _dad_ okay?"

Perry raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening in the process.

Max almost braced herself. She just couldn't bring herself to believe Perry would actually do something to harm her.

He flicked his nose, crossed his arms, bared his teeth.

* * *

Turk and JD laughed. "Hey Max, you have a video camera attached to you back!"

Max took a picture of JD. "I know," she said. "Shut up and don't remind me."

The big video camera was duct taped, super glued, and any other sticky-thing-ed to her back, attached to a long metal rod.

Perry seemed to stroll by, as if on cue. "If you help her take it off, I'll kill you," he said, never slowing his stride.

Max sighed. "I hate him right now."

Turk nodded. "Understandable..."

Before their conversation could continue, Jordan walked by, grabbed Max by the arm and dragged her off. "C'mon."

"Well, looks like I'm leaving!" Max said, staggering along behind Jordan. "Later days, guys!" She snapped a picture of the confused looks on their faces before catching her footing and fallowing Jordan.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Max asked Jordan, sliding into the back seat of Jordan's car, sliding her favorite steal-toed army boots onto her feet.

"To my mom's house," Jordan said, slamming her door shut. "We're gonna let Perry worry for a couple days, and then we'll come back."

Max tilted her head and thought over what Jordan had proposed. As the engine revved and she began to drive off, Max said, "Okay. Can you take this stupid camera off my back?"

All Jordan had to do was simply reach back, grab the metal pole, and yank. The camera came undone, and the entire back of Max's shirt went along with it. "Dude!" Max yelled.

"Oh, stop whining! You packed an entire suitcase full of clothes! Get one!"

"But, that was my favorite green shirt!"

"You don't wear you're favorite green shirt when a camera's being attached to your back! And you don't _have_ a favorite shirt!"

Max chuckled. "You're right. But what if it had of been SMiley?"

"Don't. Start. With SMiley."

* * *

Max yawned, laying down in the back seat of the car. "Taking a nap, Jordan. If we stop at a rest stop, get me three Monsters and a big bag of Skittles. No, no, make that Zours. Yeahhh..."

Jordan sighed. "Fine. We've only been driving for twenty minutes though."

"That doesn't mean I'm not tired!"

Jordan looked in the rear view mirror. A truck. Ugh. Who _does_ like driving next to those things? She looked away, ignoring it. It was quiet now. Max wasn't asleep yet, though. Honestly, Jordan didn't think she was sleepy. She was just silly and weird. Like Benji...

Stupid truck.. Stop inching up like that! She sighed again, annoyed and stepped on the gas.

That wasn't gonna work. It was still driving pretty fast.

"God Damnit!" She yelled. "These trucks'll be the death of m-"

* * *

Max squeezed her eyes shut hard. Then, she opened them. Everything was... blurry...

A man... Who was that?

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you okay?"

Wha..? She couldn't really understand what he was saying. "Oooowwww...." she moaned.

And she squeezed her eyes shut again. The darkness she was allowing to take her over wasn't stopping the pain. No, it was making it worse.

"Holy _shit!"_ she yelled, as yellow blurs grabbed at her. "Crap! Ow! Ow! What the hell!"

She couldn't pick herself up. Was her arm broken? "What the.... what the _hell is going on!"_

"You're okay, ma'am! We have to get you to a hospital!"

Hospital... Hospitals were safe. So these giant blurs must be good guys... Calm down... Calm... down...

"O...kay..." she mumbled, closing her eyes again, letting the pain, and the darkness take over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scrubs**

**My Ghost**

**keybladeboy**, you're such a _GUY! _Gosh. The summary says DEATH! Hahaha! But still, I'm not gonna reveal anything in my blurb. All will be told in this exciting chapter of "My Ghost."

Don't believe me? WELL, READ YOU GISABELLS!!!

Anyone who understands the movie joke totally gets a huge shout out in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Who likes the Band Mindless Self Indulgence? I do! And I don't own Scrubs. Okay, these are just getting random.

* * *

She couldn't remember much. Just being saved really. Well, and crashing sorta. And alot of friggin' pain! She remembered the pain subsiding... And morphine being pumped through her system. And now as she sat up, drowsily, she could hear JD saying, "No, you can't sit up yet!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled, sittign up anyways.

She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the room. Yup, she was in a hospital bed. She had a feeling that would be the case.

"You've been in a coma for a week, you shouldn't be sitting up!"

"Coma? Well, that's unfortunate." The people in the room were slowly coming into view now. JD, Turk, Elliot, Carla.

Elliot smiled wearily, Turk and Carla looked out the window at the halls behind them, and JD stood next to be bed at her side.

"Well, that's one way to put it," JD said stupidly.

Max lifted an eyebrow, expecting to say something cleaver, but coming up blank. "Hm. I was gonna say something witty and strange but this whole coma thing must be affecting the ol' ticker." She smiled. "And I bounce back!"

JD held out her charts. "Here, I need your John Hancock," he said, obviously setting her up for a joke.

"John Hancock? Well, gosh, that must be my name!"

It's said that after every storm that there is a calm. But, if the crash was the storm, and this was the calm, what comes after that? Max was about to find out.

The door to her hospital room swung open, slamming against the wall. "Out. All of you." Perry Cox stood in it.

"Ooooh geez..." Max mumbled.

The gang began to leave, slowly, one at a time. Soon only JD hadn't left.

Perry turned to him. Max could see that he was absolutely fuming. "I said get _out!"_

JD jumped only slightly at his acid tone. "No," he said, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"What?"

"I said...."

"Listen, _Tiff_, it doesn't matter what you said, 'cause it's the _opposite_ of what you're about to do, got it? And if you don't leave this room in the next half second, I _will kill you!"_

JD shook, but only for a moment. He stood his ground. "No. I'm not gonna just waltz out this room and let you just break this teenaged girl apart. She's already gonna have to deal with too much..."

Max tilted her head. "Wait, what?" What was going on? Something bad had to have happened.

Perry was breathing hard. Very hard. "Get.... out..."

Max had never seen JD look more serious than he looked now. "I won't."

"What's going on?" Max asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

Perry seemed to have given up on JD. He turned to Max, his eyes hurt and angry. His hands were shaking and his breath was coming out in uneven breaks. "She's dead." was the only thing he said.

And at that point, Max's heart broke. "You lie."

"Why would I _lie_ about something like that?! She's dead! And you know what? It's _your fault."_

What? No, no, he couldn't be saying that about Max... She didn't even plan on leaving in the first place...

Her eyes hurt, like she would cry. But she didn't feel like she could. "Why would you say that?" she asked. "You're just jumping to conclusions..."

What happened next was weird... Very weird... "No I am not. I know what happened. I know it was all your fault. And I know you won't be coming home tonight. Find somewhere else to stay. I'm kicking you out."

And then Perry smiled. It was sarcastic. It was filled with hate. But Max knew he would never smile in such a situation.

He was _pissed._

And, he turned and strolled out the room.

Max took a deep breath and looked at JD. "I didn't do anything..." she mumbled. "He doesn't know what happened."

JD nodded walking up to her bed. "She died on impact. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry. You can sleep at my house tonight, after you get discharged if you want."

He blinked back tears before turning and leaving Max alone.

She knew she shouldn't have felt mad. But she did. She should feel upset or sad... But she could only feel angry. Angry at Perry.

And even behind that anger she felt hurt. Hurt that Perry wouldn't even begin to think to listen to her. Hurt that he'd do something like that at such a time.

Hurt than she knew Jordan was gone forever.

* * *

This one was hella short. But I haven't updated in forever, and I really wanted to get another chapter up. I hope you guys like it, 'cause I secretly don't. I'm not really enjoying this story...

Something like this has happened to me before, so yeah. It's kinda aggravating writing it. I might delete it and try my other sequel idea.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Scrubs

**My Ghost**

Okay, I know what you're thinking. I abandoned you.

_**OH SNIZAP!**_

Think again. I've totally had to like, think about this story. I've had to bury two close family members in the past four months and I had to get my life into prospective, y'know? Yeah, you know. Ha! Okay, I think I'll get started now.

The joke in the last chapter was a "Hancock" joke. I can't believe no one got that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs.

* * *

Max squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them. Nope. This was actually happening.

She _was_ staying at JD's place. Perry _had_ kicked her out. Jordan really _was_ dead.

She shook her head and sat her camera down on JD's kitchen counter.

"Welcome to my humble abode," JD said, grinning, walking past her. "What do you think?"

She tilted her head, strolling over towards the couch and plopping down. "I think it's small." She picked at her nails and looked at the floor. "I mean, it's only one bedroom. What's Samuel Perry Gilligan Dorian gonna do when he wants to spend the night at daddy's? Looks like the couch is gonna be taken for awhile."

JD laughed a little, sitting down next to her and clicking on the television. "He's one."

"Yeah, that's what they all say…"

Max had only thought this came off as silly. When JD grunted uncomfortable, she realized it just came off as sullen and downtrodden.

She sighed. "Crap."

"What?" JD asked. He'd started focusing on the television.

"Nothing," Max said. "Got any candy."

JD then pulled a big bag of candy out from under the cushion of the couch. "Always!"

"Salt water taffy?"

JD shuffled through the bag. "Nope."

"Good. I hate salt water taffy."

Max snatched the bag from JD's hands and pulled out a handful of sugary, tooth-rottening goodness.

* * *

"OW!" Max yelled. "You little butt-hole!" She picked up Sam's bowl of mashed peas and ham and threw it across the room.

"Max!" JD yelled.

"He scratched my nose!"

"He's _one!"_

"You're one…" she mumbled under her breath. She lightly touched her nose and looked at her finger. "Great. I'm bleeding."

She gave Sam the evil eye. Then she got up, grabbed her book bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you at the hospital later," she said to JD. "And I'll see you never, you little nose scratching bastard!"

With that, Max had opened the door and slammed it.

* * *

It was weird being in the hospital again that day. She hadn't been there for… a week.

She coughed. Max's whole body felt as though it would float away at any moment. She looked at her wrist and realized why. Her camera wasn't there.

As she wandered aimlessly through the hospital, she heard a gasp. A gasp that could only belong to one person. Elliot Reid.

Max sighed. This was about to be painful. Or just really annoying. "Lil Ben!" yelled Elliot. "I haven't seen you since the funeral! Where've you been!?!"

Max's eyes rolled, against her will. "Well, sulking mostly. Eating a lot of candy…" she chuckled, sarcastically. "Forgetting my camera… and throwing baby food clear across apartments. The usual."

Elliot's eyes widened. She got the idea. "Ooohhh…."

* * *

She turned slowly and walked off.

Max sat in the back of the cafeteria, headphones in her ears, her eyes closed, and her iPod on full blast. She usually frowned on this type of behavior. She usually called kids she saw doing this 'emo kids.' Which was an insult if you'd asked Max. But she didn't want to speak to anyone. And she wasn't going to. She just wanted to listen to Taking Back Sunday.

Without opening her eyes, she could feel someone was around her. She opened her eyes. Perry Cox was sitting right in front of her. She jumped. "Holy crap!" She turned down her iPod down low. "Don't freakin' do that!"

Perry rolled her eyes, apropreatly. "We need to talk."

Before she even knew what she was doing, Max turned up her music. She knew she wouldn't usually do this. There was something wrong… even she knew.

She saw Perry's lips moving. She didn't hear what he said though. "And it says you oh… You are so cool…" She mumbled, singing along with the song.

Perry's lips kept moving. Why wasn't he giving up? That was what she really wanted right then. She should have known better from Perry. "I just wanna break you down so badly…"

Perry's eyes rolled again, and he ripped the headphones out her ears and threw the iPod across the room. "We've got to talk."

"Perry, what do you think it feels like to be a ghost?"


End file.
